1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a C shaped metallic thermal building stud that is provided with structure to reduce or eliminate thermal conductivity of exterior ambient air temperature through a building to its interior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In present day architecture buildings as well as homes utilize a support structure of a framework comprising vertical steel C shaped studs positioned between horizontal steel floor and ceiling steel bases and caps, such as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,054.
Heretofore, the C shaped studs have had generally smooth end flanges or legs to which interior finish wall boards have been secured to the inside flange. The outside flange or leg usually has attached thereto plywood with an exterior finish such as exterior plaster or a siding attached thereto. With the prior art structure the entire surface of the flanges both exterior and interior are in complete contact with the exterior and interior surfaces of the wall material respectively.
Thus, with full contact ambient exterior air temperature has passed by thermal conductivity through the exterior surface into the flange or leg along its entire surface and the through the C shaped stud web to the interior leg and through the full surface contact with the interior wall into the room. Thus the exterior temperature has passed into a building so that extreme cold or heat renders the interior very uncomfortable.
Such transmission of winter air temperatures in some regions into the house is not only unwanted but increases heating costs to overcome the temperature reduced internal air. Also the opposite is true in the summer when the ambient air may be extremely hot, the temperature is conveyed by the building stud as a thermal conduit directly into the interior of the house or building. Again, this is undesirable because of the interior discomfort and the additional expense of operating air conditioning equipment.